


Daily News(Eng-Kor)

by citronbox



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: CrackAlternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Helmut is evil, guinea pigs
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronbox/pseuds/citronbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>이 글은 larascasse님의 동명의 팬픽을 한국어로 번역한 것입니다. larascasse님이 번역해도 된다고 허락해주신 코멘트는 원글 링크에서 확인하실 수 있습니다. 기자를 시크릿아이덴티티로 쓰는 슈퍼히어로들이 사람들을 기니피그로 바꾸는 빌런과 싸우는 au!입니다.(길어요..) 모자란 솜씨지만 최대한 비슷하게 번역하려고 노력했습니다. 마음에 드셨다면 이쪽보다는 원 링크에 코멘트를 남겨주세요 http://archiveofourown.org/works/1289413<br/>*그런 일은 없겠지만 다른 곳에 올리시는 일은 없었으면 좋겠습니다. 여기서만 즐겨주세요.<br/>*Thanks for larascasse, who allowed Eng-Kor Translation and original author of this wonderful fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily News(Eng-Kor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larascasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/gifts).



“좋은 아침이야, 마크.”

페르난도는 인사와 함께, 그의 책상까지 걸으며 따뜻한 커피를 가져다 주었다. 

“좋은 아침, 오늘 헤드라인은 뭐야?” 마크는 의자에 기대고 앉아, 묵직한 나무 책상에 발을 올리면서 물었다.

“마루시아의 테이크 오버 4호가 화성에 착륙하다.” 페르난도는 신문을 읽으며 말했다.

마크는 커피를 한 모금 마시면서 어수선한 사무실을 두리번거렸다. “뉴스 거리긴 한데. 다른 건?”

“말도나도가 유럽연합 의장으로 선출됐어.”

마크는 기침을 했다. 마시던 커피는 목에 걸리기도 하고 입에서 나오기도 해서 그는 더 이상 커피를 흘리지 않도록 자리에서 일어났다. “뇌물을 먹였을 거야. 정치인들이란.” 그는 휴지를 몇 장 집어 다시 책상에 앉기 전 옷을 닦았다. 아직 아홉시도 안 되었는데 벌써부터 일진이 사나웠다.

“저기 있는 얼음덩인 어때?” 마크는 커다란 사무실 구석에 놓인 책상에서 엎드려 자고 있는 금발을 고갯짓 했다. “데이트 신청은 했어?”

페르난도는 눈을 굴렸다. “아니, 키미에게 그런 적 없어.” 페르난도는 그러면서 손에 쥔 신문으로 화제를 돌렸다. “여기 괜찮은 게 하나 있네. 헬무트 박사가 시내에 나타나 사람들을 기니피그로 바꾸다... 기니피그가 뭐야?”

마크는 웃었다. 그는 가끔씩 페르난도가 쓰는 언어가 다르기 때문에 간단한 말도 해석하지 못할 때가 있다는 걸 잊어버리고 있었고, 이는 마크로 하여금 페르난도가 초능력이 없었다면 신문사에 취직할 수 있었을까 생각하게 했다. “기니피그는... 귀 없는 토끼같은 거야. 그게 중요한 게 아니라, 우리가 현장으로 가볼까?”

페르난도는 고개를 끄덕이며 마크가 노트북을 챙기는 동안 재킷과 카메라를 집어들었다. “가서 잠꾸러기 좀 깨워, 난 크리스찬에게 가서 현장으로 나간다고 말하고 올게.”

페르난도는 마크의 모습이 크리스찬의 사무실로 향하는 계단으로 사라질 때까지 지켜본 다음에야 자고 있는 키미를 향해 다가갔다. 그는 키미 옆에 서서, 그가 자는 걸 지켜보고 건드려서 깨울지 고민했다. 페르난도는 그가 다른 사람들과 자연스럽게 스킨십을 하고 포옹을 하면서도 그를 건드리길 싫어하는 게 이상하게 보일 걸 알았지만, 키미의 문제라면 자신을 제어할 수 없다는 걸 알았다. ‘정말 잘생겼잖아.’ 페르난도는 그가 키미의 어깨에 손을 얹거나, 아니면 머리카락을 어루만지며 그의 손가락이 금발에 얽히도록 놔두고, 희고 부드러운 뺨을 쓸어볼 용기가 있었으면 하고 바랬다. 그는 그걸 상상하는 것만으로도 마음이 들떠 속이 울렁거렸으나 하지만 오늘은 그 때가 아니었고, 그래서 페르난도는 키미에게 친밀함을 드러내지 않는 방법으로 깨우기로 했다. 크게 헛기침을 하자 키미는 눈을 잠깐 떴다가 페르난도가 알지 못하는 핀란드어 몇 마디를 중얼거리더니 다시 감았다. 

페르난도는 조금 더 적극적인 방법을 사용하려고 키미가 앉은 의자 등을 잡고, 그의 힘을 사용해 키미가 오래 견디지 못할 정도로 의자의 온도를 올렸다. 몇 초 안에 키미는 의자에서 펄쩍 뛰어올라 뜨거워진 온도와 페르난도를 욕하더니 헤드록을 걸어 그를 얼려버리려고 했다.

~*~

마크는 계단을 올라가 크리스찬의 사무실로 걸어갔다. 그리고 노크 후 문을 열었을 때, 새로 들어온 누군가와 크리스찬이 나누던 대화 중간에 끼어들게 되었다.

“들어오게, 마크. 자네와 얘길 좀 하려던 차였어.” 크리스찬은 그에게 손짓을 해 사무실 안으로 들어오게 했다.

“나중에 해도 되잖아요?” 마크는 방에 있는 청년 쪽에는 눈길도 주지 않은 채 물었다, “지금 마르코 박사에 대해서 확인하러 나가려던 참이었어요. 나간다고 얘기해주러 왔고요.”

“그걸로 됐어.” 크리스찬은 이어서 말했다. “새 인턴으로 들어온 세바스티안 베텔을 소개해주고 싶었네.”

“그냥 셉이라고 불러주세요.” 인턴으로 소개받은 청년은 팔을 뻗어 마크에게 악수를 청했다. 마크는 그의 손을 한 번 잡고 빠르게 흔든 다음 나갈 준비를 했다.

“"자네가 맡게.” 크리스찬은 마크가 떠나기도 전에 말했다. “능력이 있으니 데리고 다녀. 아, 그리고 키미에게 하키가 하고 싶더라고 해서 강 하나를 통으로 얼리지 않도록 해. 명심하고, 이 능력은 사람을 도우라고 있는 거지─”

“애들 장난에 쓰라고 있는 건 아니라고요. 알아요.” 마크는 크리스찬의 말을 끝맺은 다음 불쾌한 표정을 숨기지 않고 뒤돌았다. “우린 신입 안 데리고 다녀요. 인간횃불하고 얼음덩이로도 충분하니까, 골머리 썩고 싶진 않아요.”

크리스찬은 셉과 마크를 그의 사무실에서 나가도록 했다. “자네에게 부탁하는 게 아니야.” 그는 마크의 면전에서 문을 닫으며 말을 이어갈 거리를 주지도 않은 채 대화를 끝내버렸다. 마크는 세바스찬의 멱살을 잡아 가까이 끌어왔다. “거치적거리지 마, 일을 질질 끌게 하지도 말라고. 알아 들었어, 세비?” 마크는 으르렁거리며 그의 멱살을 놔주고 계단을 소리내 내려갔다. 

셉은 구겨진 셔츠를 다시 정리하고 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다. “셉이라구요. 그리고 누가 더 느린지 보여주죠.”  
마크가 계단을 반도 내려가지 못했을 때 흐릿한 뭔가가 그를 스쳐갔다. 셉은 길 건너 가게에서 장미와 초콜릿을 사와 프론트 데스크의 리셉셔니스트에게 주고 잡담을 나누면서 마크를 기다렸다.

마크는 계단을 다 내려 왔을 때 사무실 한가득 수증기가 차오른 걸 보며 고개를 흔들며 한숨을 쉬었다. ‘또야.’ 그는 시계를 확인했다. 9:15. 아주 힘든 날이 될 것 같았다. 안개 속에서 아무것도 볼 수 없었지만, 보나마나 그의 바보같은 파트너들이 또 힘겨루기를 하고 있을 게 뻔했다. 산더미같은 얼음이 녹으면서 수증기가 되고 있었고, 마크는 크리스찬이 이 사태에 대해서 듣고 싶지 않을 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 어찌되었든 간에 그는 이들을 이끌고 있었고 어쩔 때는 이 중에서 유일한 상식인 같기도 했다. 그는 엑스레이 비전을 사용해 물건에 부딪치지 않도록 다가가 그들을 찾아내, 하나씩 잡고 떼어놓았다.

“장비 챙겨, 현장으로 갈 거니까. 밴에서 봐.” 그리고 다음에도 한바탕 하고 싶으면, 사우나에 가서 해. 마크는 혀까지 나온 말을 삼켰다. 생각이 없을 때가 있더라도 페르난도는 그의 절친한 친구였다.

마크는 인턴에 대해서 벌써 까먹은 상태였고 그래서 밖으로 나가는 길에 그를 그대로 지나칠 뻔 했다. 하지만 셉은 그를 부르며 따라왔다.

“마크, 기다려요!” 셉은 그렇게 말하며 재빠르게 따라붙었다. “크리스찬이─”

“뭐라고 했는지는 나도 알아.” 마크는 빌딩 앞에 주차된 흰색 밴의 문을 열어주기 전에 심호흡을 하고 마른세수를 했다. “타.”

“뭘 하는 거야?” 마크는 그의 시야 구석에서 물건들이 날아다니는 걸 보고 물었다.

“저글링이요.” 셉은 웃으면서 물건에 눈을 떼지 않은 채, 그게 나머지 둘을 기다리면서 할 수 있는 가장 합리적인 행동을 하고 있는 것처럼 대답했다. 

마크는 셉을 무시하려고 했고, 셉이 그를 불편하게 생각하길 바랬지만, 옆좌석에 앉은 인턴은 마크로 하여금 미소 짓게 하는 뭔가가 있었다. “저널리즘 수업에서 그런 걸 가르치나보지?” 마크는 그의 말이 더 무례하게 들리길 바라면서 물었다.

셉은 저글링을 멈추고 무릎에 떨어진 물건을 치웠다. “아뇨, 시간 때울 게 필요했거든요.” 셉은 조용히 대답하고 이제는 창밖을 쳐다봤다. 마크는 대학에서 그렇게 시간이 남아돌았나 기억나지 않았다. 대학에서 그는 공부가 아니면 친구들과 어울려 술을 마셨다. 그래서 마크는 셉이 같이 술을 마시러 갈 친구가 있긴 했는지 궁금해졌다.

~*~

키미는 그의 썬글라스를 끼고 그의 백팩을 매면서, 축축하게 젖은 긴 머리 사이로 손을 넣어 아직도 붙어있는 작은 얼음조각을 털어냈다. 둘은 아직도 그 소동 이후로 숨을 거칠게 쉬고 있었고 페르난도의 짙은 머리칼도 키미의 것처럼 젖어, 이마에 붙은 채 관자놀이와 상기된 뺨으로 물방울을 똑똑 흘렸다. 키미는 그가 색을 넣은 렌즈 뒤에 시선을 가리고 있다는 게 다행이라고 생각했다. 숨은 시선으로 그는, 그의 친구의 입술을 쳐다보고 있었다. 페르난도의 분홍색 혀끝이 입술을 적시고 있었다. 그는 말을 하기 전에 입술을 축이거나, 아니면 아무 생각 없이 그러곤 했다. ‘멍청이.’

키미는 그가 다른 사람의 생각을 듣는 것에 미안함을 느끼는 양 행동할 수도 있었다. 그는 그러지 못했다. 그는 때때로 능력을 제어할 수 없었고, 또 사람들이 자신의 능력에 대해서 알면 그걸 이용할까봐 비밀로 하고 있었다. 거기다 그는 사람들이 말하지 않고 남겨두는 걸 듣는 걸 재밌어 했다. 그는 사람들이 그런 척 하는 면이 아니라 정말 어떤 사람인지를 알고 싶어했다. 예를 들어서 마크 같은 경우에는 입에 낸 것과 속에 남겨둔 것이 같았다. 그는 진취적인 사내였고 때때로 키미는 그가 마크가 생각해오던 것과 똑같이 대답을 할까봐 조심스러울 수밖에 없었다. 그에 비해서 페르난도는, 키미가 이해할 수 없는 사람이었다. 처음 만났을 때부터 페르난도는 대부분의 생각을 스페인어와 이탈리아어를 섞어서 했다. 키미는 얼마를 구글에서 번역해보려고 했지만, 페르난도의 생각이 너무 빨라서 핸드폰으로 글자를 입력하는 게 따라가질 못할 정도였다. 그 말 중에서 항상 들리고 이해되는 낱말은 바로 키미, 그의 이름이었는데 페르난도에게서 들으면 항상 근사했고, 욕과 함께 들을지라도 그 어조와는 상관 없이 그의 눈은 화가 난 것처럼 보이지 않았다.

~*~

“뭐가 그렇게 오래 걸렸어?” 마크는 과장된 어조로, 그리고 데이트 신청은 어찌되어가느냐는 듯한 표정으로 말을 건넸다. 페르난도는 마크를 쳐다보며 뒷좌석에서 벨트를 매며 신입이 조수석에 앉은 걸 불평했다. 둘을 기다리는 동안 마크는 기니피그로 변해버린 사람들의 주소를 찾았다. 아내의 눈 앞에서 털뭉치로 변해버린 사람이었다. 그는 네비게이션에 주소를 넣고 지시를 따라갔다.

“내가 걷는 게 이것보단 빠르겠어요.” 몇 분만에 한숨을 쉰 셉은 다시 저글링을 시작했다.

‘그럼 얼마든지 나가도 좋단다.’ 마크는 그렇게 생각했지만, 입으로는 “그러냐?” 하고 대답했다. 그러는 동안 키미는 뒷좌석에서 그의 속마음을 읽고 큭큭 웃었다.

“크리스찬이 아무 말도 안 해줬어요? 내가 이 중에서 제일 빠르다구요!” 셉은 자기가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지도 모르는 것처럼 말했는데, 마크는 그의 어조가 꽤 귀엽다는 걸 깨달았다. ‘자신감 넘치는 모습은 섹시하지. 아니, 잠깐. 그런 생각을 하려는 건 아니었어.’ 키미는 소리를 내서 더 웃다가 마크가 백미러를 통해 그를 보자 헤드셋을 쓰고 그제서야 핸드폰에서 뭘 듣는 척 했다. 마크는 계기판에 있는 시계를 쳐다봤다. 이제 겨우 열시였다.

“도착했어.” 마크는 파란 셔터와 흰 펜스로 꾸며진 옛스러운 집의 진입로에 차를 세웠다. 그는 우편함에 쓰여진 이름을 봤다. 그로쟝. “여기야.”

“아내 분 인터뷰는 누가 할래?” 마크는 뒷좌석에 앉은 페르난도와 키미를 돌아보면서 물었지만, 자기가 하게 될 거라는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 왜냐하면 페르난도는 스페인어로 말하기 시작할 거고, 키미의 경우엔 말 수가 적은 편이었으니까. 글쎄, 인터뷰라는 걸 해보긴 했지만... “셉? 네가 해볼래?”

“제가요? 하고 말고요!” 세바스티안은 신이 나서 그렇게 대답하고는, 마크의 타블렛을 들고 거기서 얻을 수 있는 정보를 뒤지기 시작했다.

그리고 그들이 문을 두드렸을 때, 밤색 머리칼을 가진 미인이 문간에 나타났다. “마리옹? 마리옹 줄리 씨 되세요?” 세바스티안이 물었다.

“줄리 그로장이에요.” 그녀가 대답했다. “로맹이 원래 모습이 아니라고 하지만, 제 남편이니까요. 왜 그러시죠?”

“저흰 마르코 박사를 찾아 희생자들을 원래대로 돌려보내려고 하고 있습니다.”

“그럼 카메라랑 녹음기는 왜 필요하죠? 그것도 도움이 되나보죠?” 그녀는 그렇게 물으며, 현관에 기대 허리에 손을 얹었다.

“저흰 기자입니다.” 셉은 털어놓았다. “하지만 기사만 쓰는 게 아니라, 일이 해결될 수 있도록 해요. 엄밀히 말하자면 수사관 쪽에 가깝죠!”

마리옹은 셉을 보고, 그를 집에 들일 지를 정하지 못한 것 같았다. “뱃지도 없군요.”

“예전에 본 적이 있던가요? 프랑스 방송에서요.” 셉이 물었다.

마리옹이 살짝 웃었다. “프랑스 방송도 봐요?”

“아나운서가 예쁘면요.” 셉은 기분 좋은 말로 마리옹이 뺨을 붉히게 만들었고, 마크는 그가 전문가답게 굴었으면 좋겠다고 말할까 하다가 말았다. 대신 그는 저게 왜 그토록 신경이 쓰이는지 의아해 했다. 

“좋아요, 들어오세요.” 마리옹은 그들을 거실로 안내했다. 거실에는 베이지색과 흰색이 섞인 기니피그가 의자에서 오이 조각을 먹고 있었다.

“혹시?”

마리옹은 고개를 끄덕였다. “맞아요. 로맹이에요.” 그녀는 그 옆에 조심스럽게 앉아, 로맹을 무릎에 올려놓았다. 마리옹은 둘이 시내를 산책하고 있을 때 마르코 박사가 까만 SUV에서 나와 이상한 레이저 총을 가지고 사람들을 마구잡이로 쏘아 변하게 했다고 설명했다. 세바스티안은 차량번호를 물어보고, 그들이 떠나기 전에는 레이저총에 대한 설명을 들었다. 이들은 마리옹에게 고맙다는 말을 하고, 또 해결책을 찾자마자 돌아오겠다고 약속했다.

마크는 이 모든 게 뜻밖이라는 걸 인정했다. 마리옹이 얼마나 쉽게 셉에게 마음을 열었는지, 그리고 남편이 설치류가 된 상황에도, 셉이 마리옹의 기분을 낫게 해주었다는 것 또한. 심지어 마리옹은 뒤뚱거리는 기니피그를 주제로 한 농담에 웃기도 했다. 셉과 함께 일하는 건 생각지도 못한 일이었다. 셉의 지나친 낙관주의나 끊이지 않는 웃음, 소년다운 면모에서 풍기는 성취욕 같은 게 마크의 마음에 들지 않아야 했다. 그와는 완벽한 반대이며, 그리고 마크는 셉이 거슬리는 게 아니라 자기자신이 스스로 거슬리고 있다는 걸 깨달았고, 이는 있을 수 없는 일이어서 그를 더 화나게 했다.

“저 잘하지 않았어요?” 셉은 그들이 밴에 돌아왔을 때 활짝 웃으면서 말했다.

“그럭저럭.” 마크는 그렇게 대답하며 컴퓨터를 연결해 마리옹이 말했던 까만 SUV의 차주를 찾았다. “주소가 나왔어.” 그는 화면에 올라온 주소를 보고 말했다. “RBR 기업 소속이라고 나오네.”

마크는 마르코박사가 숨어든 걸로 보이는 RBR 헤드쿼터로부터 한 블록 떨어진 곳에 밴을 주차했다. 마크는 그의 엑스레이 비전에 집중해, 윗층에 있는 사무실의 책상에 마리옹이 묘사한 장비가 놓인 것을 찾았다. 경비원들이 빌딩을 순찰하고 있었고 잠긴 문을 지키고 있었다.

“키미, 페르난도가 건물 뒤부터 올라가 꼭대기에서 침투할 동안 앞문의 경비를 맡아줘. 방향 지시는 할 수 있을 것 같아.”

“키미가 더 벽을 잘 타는데, 그를 보내면 안 되는 거야?” ‘내가 그렇게 높은 곳엘 올라가야한다니, 미쳤어. 떨어지고 말거야.’

“네가 더 늘씬하잖아. 통풍구로 더 쉽게 들어갈 수 있을거야.” 계획을 설명하는 마크의 어조는 조금 짜증스러웠다.

“통풍구라고?” 페르난도는 빌딩을 더 잘 보기 위해 목을 쭉 뺐다. ‘통풍구로는 못 들어가. 너무 좁잖아. 움직이지도 못할 거고, 숨도 못 쉬어.’

키미는 페르난도의 팔에 손을 얹어 그를 불렀다. “괜찮아?”

페르난도는 키미 쪽으로 되돌았다. 그는 거의 과호흡상태처럼 헐떡여서 전혀 괜찮아보이지 않았지만, 억지로 웃으면서 거짓말을 했다. “그래. 내가 뭐 어때서?”

“내가 올라가지.” 키미는 그렇게 말했다.

“이미 계획을 다 세워놨는데, 그거 대로 하자.”

페르난도는 시트에서 안절부절 못해 하면서 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 축축해진 손바닥을 청바지에 문질렀다. 

“내가 올라간다고.” 키미는 다시 말하며, 마크가 그 이유를 알아차리길 바랐다.

“키미, 내가 너나 페르난도처럼 대단한 초능력을 가진 건 아니더라도, 내가 이 팀을 이끄는 동안엔 내 말을 따랐으면 하는데. 뭐가 문제야?”

키미는 입을 꾹 다물면서 말을 삼켰다. 페르난도와 가장 친하다고 하면서, 마크는 임무 중에는 그에 대해 까먹고 있는 것 같았다. 페르난도를 꼭대기로 올라가게 할 수는 없었다.

“마크, 페르난도를 통풍구 안에 들여보내는 건 하나마나야. 내가 가는 게 낫다고.”

마크는 그를 똑바로 쳐다봤다. “안돼. 얘긴 그만 하지.”

키미는 마크에게 무슨 말을 해야 자기 옆에 앉은 페르난도가 그 높은 꼭대기와 비좁은 통풍구를 상상하면서 진담을 흘리고 있다는 걸 들어줄지 알지 못했다.

“고소공포증에 폐소공포증도 있는 사람을 그런 데로 보내고 싶어?”

“그런 공포증 없어!” 페르난도는 필요 이상으로 큰 소리로, 그렇지만 조금 목이 졸린 듯이 소리쳤다.

“네 마음을 읽을 수 있거든, 페르난도.” 키미는 그의 실수를 눈치채기도 전에 입에 내어놓고는, 아무도 이 말을 듣지 않았길 바라면서 모자를 깊이 눌러썼다.

“마음을 읽을 줄 안다고?” 마크가 물었다.

“멋진데요! 그럼 전 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있어요?” 셉은 그렇게 물었고, 그는 아무도 신경쓰지 않는 동안 눈을 감은 채 하느님과 키미만이 아는 것에 대해 집중했다.

“키미?” 마크는 다시, 이번에는 대답을 하라는 어조로 물었다.

“어.” 키미는 우물거리면서, 페르난도가 그의 생각을 보호하기 위해 스페인어로 된 자장가를 부르는 것에 신경 쓰지 않으려고 했다. 그러는 동안 마크는 “언제부터? 항상 들리는 거야? 왜 우리에게 얘기하지 않았어?” 와 같은 질문을 퍼부어댔다.

“쭉. 내가 원하기만 하면. 왜 안 했냐면…….” 키미는 마크가 입을 다물고 자신을 내버려두게 하려고 시도했다. “노래 안 불러도 돼.” 키미는 페르난도를 보고 말했다. “안 들을 테고, 어차피 이해하지도 못해.” 키미는 이제 창 쪽으로 몸을 돌리고 속으로 더 크게 노래를 불러대는 페르난도의 등을 향해 중얼거렸다. 그래서 키미는 페르난도의 마음에서 들리는 소리도 차단한 채 그의 마음에 틀어박혀 핀란드의 겨울밤을 떠올렸다. 스케이트를 신고 크게 미끄러지며 떨어지는 눈송이를 쫓을 때만 나던, 얼음이 갈라지던 소리. 그의 머릿속이야말로 키미가 유일하게 다른 목소리들로부터 조용한 곳을 찾을 수 있는 장소였다.

“그럼 네 말은 우리가 사람들로부터 정보를 모으려고 그렇게 힘들게 뺑이를 치는 동안, 넌 그냥 마음을 읽으면 찾아낼 수 있었다는 거지?” 마크는 고개를 흔들면서 말했다.

키미는 마크를 올려다보며, 손톱을 깨물었다. “난 인터뷰 별로라서.”

“너 진짜 이기적인 놈이라는 것만 알아놔.” 마크는 운전대를 쥐기 전에 그렇게 말했다.

이래서 키미는 사람들이 자기가 생각을 읽을 줄 알게 되는 걸 싫어했다. 그들은 키미로부터 여러가질 원했고, 이용하려고 했고, 그의 뇌를 연구하고자 했으며 그러는데도 불구하고 자신들의 개인적인 생각에 침입하지 못하도록 그를 완전히 신뢰하지 않았다.

“이건 내 능력이야. 내가 마음 대로 할 수 있어.”

“다른 사람들을 몰래 훔쳐듣고 다니는 것 말이지.” 페르난도는 그를 큰 소리로 비꼬았다.

키미는 눈을 아래로 깔았다. “그런거 안 좋아해.”

“내 생각 읽은 적 있어, 없어?” 페르난도는 팔짱을 끼면서 물었다.

“있지만─”

“그럼 몰래 그런 거네. 사람들 생각을 훔쳐듣는거 말야.”

“페르난도...”

“이 일 끝나면 전근 신청할 거야.”

마크는 얼굴에 손을 문질렀다. “진정해, 난도. 어차피 이 팀 못 떠나잖아.”

“내가 못하면, 쟨 되겠지.” 페르난도는 말꼬리를 채며, 키미를 턱짓으로 가리켰다.

“못해먹겠네.” 키미는 그렇게 말하고 밴을 나가, 그들이 왔던 반대편으로 걸어갔다.

“어딜 가는 거에요? 우리가 따라가봐야 하지 않을까요?” 셉이 물었다.

마크는 이마를 운전대에 묻고, 다른 직업을 골랐더라면 어땠을까 생각했다. 이제 겨우 정오인데 오늘 운수가 최악이었다. “아니, 소용 없을걸. 가라앉힌 다음에야 돌아올 거야.”

“제가 그냥 빠르게 돌파하면 될 것 같은데요.” 셉은 대안을 내놓았다. “속도를 오래 유지하진 못하지만, 페르난도가 제가 안으로 들어가게끔 경비원들의 주의를 돌려주면 무사히 나올 수 있을 거구요.”

마크는 여전히 운전대에 머리를 댄 상태에서 고개만 조수석으로 돌렸다. “너 얼마나 빠른데?”

셉은 씩 웃으면서 눈을 빛냈다. “아주 많이요.”

마크는 미소를 지었다. 셉의 긍정적인 면이 기분을 조금 더 나아지게 했고, 마크는 노트북을 열어 빌딩의 청사진과 보안 규모에 대해 알아냈다. “좋아, 우리끼리 해보자고. 난도, 할래?” 마크는 페르난도가 아직도 창문 밖을 쳐다보며 노래를 흥얼거리고 있는 걸 어깨 너머로 쳐다봤다. “여기는 지구, 넋 나간 페르난도에게. 속마음을 읽을 줄 아는 그놈의 핀란드인은 이제 어디로 가버렸으니까 노래 멈추고 일 좀 하지?” 마크는 페르난도의 머리를 툭 쳐서 그의 관심을 돌렸다.

“좋아, 문제 없어.” 페르난도는 키미가 가버린 쪽을 보면서 거짓말을 했다.’키미, 가지 마.’ 페르난도는 그렇게 생각하며, 키미가 계속 듣고있길 바랬으나 그의 말이 들리지 않는지 키미의 실루엣은 점점 작아졌다.

목소리는 작긴 했어도 키미는 페르난도를 들을 수 있었다. ‘가지 마.’ 키미는 멈추지 않고 걸었다. 그는 아직 페르난도를 마주할 준비가 되지 않았다. 페르난도를 다시 보게 되면 자신이 그의 가장 은밀한 마음을 엿보기라도 하는 것처럼, 그의 생각을 단호하게 차단해야 할 것이었다.

“인 이어 받아.” 마크는 셉과 페르난도에게 작은 장치를 나누어 주었다. “그리고 셉, 우린 마르코 박사가 쓰던 총이 필요하지만, 기사 거리도 필요하니까 그 안에 있는 동안 최대한 많이 뒤져봐.”

마크는 밴에 남아 페르난도가 경비원들의 시선을 끌기 위해 작은 불덩이를 던져대는 동안 셉이 빌딩 뒤에서 꼭대기로 올라갈 수 있게 안내했다. 마크는 그의 엑스레이 비전으로 한 무리의 경비원들이 위에서 페르난도가 한바탕 난리를 치고 있는 아래로 내려가는 걸 감지했다. 마크는 셉을 빌딩 안으로 들어가게 해, 마르코 박사의 사무실까지 가게 했다. 모든 게 셉이 레이저 총을 들어 시험해보기 전까지 완벽했다.

“셉?!” 마크는 마이크에 대고 소리를 질렀다. 마크는 눈을 깜박이고, 비빈 다음 몇 초 전까지 셉이 있던 방을 다시 엑스레이 비전으로 살폈다. 하지만 셉은 사라지고 없었다. 그의 형태는 어디에도 없었다.

-찍, 찍.

마크는 그의 인이어를 다시 조절했다.

-찍, 찌이이익.

“셉… 그거 너야?”

-찍.

“레이저 맞고 기니피그가 된 거야?”

우는 소리는 조금 슬프게 들렸다. 찌익.

마크는 운전대에 머리를 박고 깊은 한숨을 쉬었다. “알았어, 거기 그냥 가만히 있어. 침착하고. 페르난도를 보낼테니까.”

-찌익.

“페르난도, 내 말 들려?”

“마크, 나 지금 좀 바쁜데.” 페르난도는 여기저기 불을 던지는 와중에도 큰 화재로 번지지 않으려고 노력하면서 말했다.

“알아, 그런데 위에 가서 셉을 데려와야겠어. 기니피그가 됐거든.”

페르난도는 숨을 뱉으며 대답했다. “마르코 박사가 여기 있어?”

마크는 움찔했다. 페르난도에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 다 말해서 셉을 민망하게 만들고 싶지 않았다. “그건 아니고. 상관 없으니까 가서 데려와 줄래, 응?”

“걔가 맘에 드는 구나.” 페르난도는 마크가 알기로는 열 둘 정도 되는 경비원을 상대하면서도 그를 놀렸다.

“아니거든.” 마크는 묘하게 변명하는 기분이 되어 대답했다. “그도 이제 팀의 일원이잖아.”

“알았어, 알았어. 내가 가ㅅ─”

마크는 눈을 가늘게 뜨면서 빌딩 로비에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 알아내려고 했다. 페르난도가 한 무더기의 소화기 세례를 받고 있었다. “페르난도?” 마크는 바닥에 쓰러지는 형태를 보고 그를 불렀다.

견디기 힘든 침묵이었다. “난도? 페르난도? 내 말 들려?!”

“젠장!” 마크는 욕을 하며 그의 인이어를 계기판에 집어던졌다. 그는 크리스찬에게 전화를 해 경찰을 보내달라고 할까 생각했다. 크리스찬을 실망시키고 싶지는 않았다. 대개 키미와 페르난도가 떨어져 있으면 둘이 말썽을 일으키게 하지 않으려고 했지, 둘을 위기에서 구해내려고 한 적은 없었다. 그들은 팀의 전력이었고 마크는 작전을 지시하는 게 일상이었다. 하지만 지금은, 마크는 그의 엑스레이 비전이 충분할거라 확신할 수 없었다. 그는 이 난국을 헤쳐나갈만한 걸 생각했다. 그가 해야할 일을.

~*~

‘키미, 도와줘.’ 키미의 발걸음이 얼어붙었다. 정처없이 길바닥을 보고 걷던 그의 고개가 들렸다. 키미는 페르난도의 것만을 듣기 위해 다른 목소리와 생각을 차단했다. ‘셉이 기니피그가 됐어. 내가 다음 타자가 될 거야. 도와줘. 설치류가 되고싶지 않아. 난 설치류가 싫어. 예상하지 못한 데서 기어나와서 찍찍거리잖아.’ 키미는 미소를 지으며 페르난도가 그런 잡다한 메시지를 보내도록 했다. 그는 돌아가는 데 단 1초도 허비하고 싶지 않았고, 뛰다가 자전거를 발견한 순간 그걸 빌리기로 했다.

키미가 돌아오는 동안 마크는 야구 방망이를 들고 빌딩으로 향하고 있었다. 키미는 마크를 불렀다. 그를 놀래키기라도 했다간 머리를 얻어맞을 수도 있었으니까. 그런 위험은 삼가고 싶었다.

“키미?” 마크는 그를 보고 놀란 것 같았다. “마음을 벌써 바꿨어?”

“페르난도가 위험하다면서.” 키미는 마크가 찌른 정곡을 무시하려고 하면서 대답했다.

“그래. 내가 들어가려고.”

키미는 고개를 흔들었다. “밖에서 방향을 가르쳐줘. 내가 들어가서 페르난도를 데려올게. 그리고 셉도.” 마크의 걱정을 읽은 키미가 덧붙였다.

마크는 얼굴을 붉히고 밴을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. “고마워.”

 

키미는 마크의 살살하라는 말을 못 들은 척 하며 싸웠다. 이들은 꽤 볼만한 얼음조각이 되었다. 특히, 반쯤 넘어지면서도 버둥거리던 경비원은 키미를 크게 웃게 했다. 슈퍼이어로를 그만 둔다면 얼음 조각가가 될 수도 있을 것 같았다. 아님 말고.

‘마르코 박사를 찾은 것 같아.’ 키미는 마크의 생각을 들었다. ‘그 다음에 있는 왼쪽 문이야.’ 거기에는 과연 책상 옆에 선 나이 든 남자가 있었다. 키미는 그의 발을 얼려서 그 자리에 묶어둔 다음 수갑으로 쓸만한 걸 찾았다.

“자네 지금 뭘 하나?” 마르코 박사가 물었다. 키미는 아무 서랍이나 열어 박사의 손목을 묶을 만한 걸 찾기 시작했다.

“그쪽을 묶을 게 필요해서.”

“왜지?”

키미는 한숨을 쉬면서 서랍에서 스카치 테이프를 집었지만, 그의 손목을 묶으려면 두 배는 더 필요할 것 같아 뒤로 내던져버렸다. “왜냐니. 그쪽이 나쁜 짓을 했으니,” 키미는 여기서 하루를 허비하고 싶지는 않았다. “날 도와서 묶을만 한 걸 주던가 아니면 공꽁 얼던가.”

“내 타이를 쓰게.” 마르코 박사는 그의 타이를 풀어 키미에게 건넸다. 박사는 꼭 그의 아들이 아주 멍청한 짓을 저지르려는 걸 지켜볼 수밖에 없는 아버지의 표정 같은 걸 짓고 있었다. 키미는 박사가 왜 그런 표정을 짓는지 알아보기 위해 생각을 엿보려고 했지만, 그의 마음은 구불구불한 선과 방정식으로 가득했다. 머리 쓰는 놈들이란. 키미가 그걸 이해하는 걸 관두자, 페르난도의 목소리가 들렸다. ‘키미, 미안한데 서둘러. 내 생각에 셉이 문 밑에 끼었어. 탈출하려고 했나봐. 바보같은 놈이.’ 키미는 콧잔등을 찌푸렸다. 그나마 다행이라면 그는 페르난도가 좋다는 것이었다. 그리고 마크가 베텔을 걱정하고 있었고.

그는 박사의 넥타이로 그의 손목을 돌려 묶어서, 그가 손을 빼낼 수 없게 했다. “따라와.” 키미는 그렇게 말하며 박사의 손을 잡아당겼다.

“잠깐! 기다리게! 난…….” 꽈당.

키미가 뒤를 돌아봤을 때 남자는 카펫 바닥에 얼굴을 박은 채 쓰러져 있었다.

“내 발이, 아직도 얼어서.” 박사는 그렇게 설명했고 키미는 사과를 하려고 입을 열었지만, 그래봐야 소용이 없었다. 키미는 박사가 일어나도록 돕고 이번엔 잘 걸을 수 있도록 한 다음 그를 앞으로 잡아끌었다.

키미는 페르난도가 어디 있는지 마크에게 들을 필요가 없었는데, 작은 털뭉치가 낀 문을 발견했기 때문이었다. 키미는 몸을 숙여 기니피그의 머리를 꾹 누르다 손가락을 조금 물렸다. 키미는 투덜거리며 그 앙갚음으로 셉의 코를 손가락으로 툭툭 쳤다.

“안으로 들어가. 빼내는 대신 그렇게 할 테니까.” 이번에 셉은 그의 말을 따랐고, 키미는 셉을 문지방에서 빠져나갈 수 있게 눌렀다.

‘고마워요.’ 키미는 셉이 하는 생각을 들을 수 있었다. “그래, 그래. 우리가 갈 때까지 물러나 있어.” 키미는 문을 열기 전 그렇게 말했다. 키미는 방에 들어가기 전 박사의 발을 다시 얼려놓고, 바닥에 앉은 페르난도를 찾아냈다.

“돌아왔구나.” 페르난도는 묶인 손을 들어 키미를 가리키며 놀라운 듯이 말했다. “네가 오지 않을 줄 알았어.”

키미는 페르난도의 손목을 풀어주고 일어날 수 있도록 했다. “바보같은 소리 하지 마. 난 네가 좋은데 쥐가 되도록 놔두겠어?”

페르난도는 키미를 올려다봤다. 그의 눈썹이 올라가는 걸 본 키미는 웃으며 페르난도를 꽉 끌어안았다. 그는 페르난도의 소매를 잡아 끌었다. “가자. 파일 챙겨.” 키미는 레이저 총의 안전장치가 잠겼는지 확인한 다음 챙겼고, 그의 후드 앞주머니에 셉을 집어넣었다.

그들은 빠르게 빌딩을 빠져나왔다. 마르코 박사가 선두에 섰고, 페르난도는 떠나면서 키미의 얼음 조각들을 다시 해동시켰다. 키미가 가끔 까먹으려고 해도, 어찌되었거나 이들은 좋은 사람이었으니까.

~*~

“셉은 어디 있어?” 밴의 문이 열리기가 무섭게 마크가 물었다. 키미는 그의 후드에서 작은 털뭉치를 꺼내 마크에게 건냈다. “셉?” 마크는 눈높이까지 그걸 들으올리며 물었다. 셉은 찍찍거리며 뒤돌아, 마크의 손가락을 앞발로 쥐었다.

마크는 이 상태의 셉이 꽤 귀엽다는 걸 인정ㅇ했다. 그의 털은 제멋대로 곱슬거리는데다 길기도 해서, 한쪽 눈을 덮기도 했다. 마크는 셉을 이대로 둘까 생각하다 키미가 좋은 생각이 아니라는 뜻에서 한 헛기침을 듣기도 했다.

“레이저 총을 줘봐.” 셉을 조수석에 내려놓은 마크가 말했다. 그는 총을 들고 무슨 기능이 있나 살폈다. 기니피그, 거북이, 로봇. ‘로봇? 이거 꽤 재밌겠는데.’

“마크…….” 키미의 목소리가 다시 경고조를 띠었다.

“미안. 아, 여기 있네. 사람. 셉, 준비 됐어?” 고개를 끄덕거리는 것과 비슷한 행동을 했기 때문에, 마크는 그걸 긍정의 표시로 알아차리고 셉을 레이저 총으로 쏘았다. 결과는 즉각적으로 나타나 셉은 마침내 사람 모습으로 돌아올 수 있었다. 그는 팔다리를 쭉 펴다가 자기가 옷을 입지 않은 걸 알아차리고 국부를 손으로 가렸다. 마크는 보려고 해서 본 것도 아니었고, 변하는 과정 중에 일어나는 일이었는데다, 그 광경에 불만스럽지도 않았다. 사실 마크는 그 광경이 꽤 유혹적으로 느껴졌다. 하지만 감상을 말하기엔 알맞은 때가 아니라, 그냥 혼자만의 생각으로, 어쩌면 그와 키미만의 생각으로 남겨두기로 한 다음 뒷좌석에 있는 더플백에서 깨끗한 체육복을 꺼냈다.

“여기.” 마크는 셉을 훔쳐보지 않으려고 하면서 옷을 주었다. “좀 크겠지만, 뭘 걸쳐야지.”

“고마워요.” 셉은 그렇게 말하며 재빨리 옷을 입었다. “이제 어쩌죠?”

“경찰서로 간 다음, 그로쟝 댁으로 가서 박사가 한 일을 되돌려야지.” 마크는 그렇게 말하며 뒷좌석에 앉은 범인을 턱짓했다.

“여러분을 실망시켜서 미안하게 됐지만, 난 마르코 박사가 아니오. 내 이름은 아드리안 뉴이인데 엔지니어링 부서를 맡고 있고, 글쎄, 엔지니어에 관련된 걸 다 맡기니까. 헬무트는 내 능력을 그의 비밀계획에 사용하고 있었고.” ‘이런 바보들을 봤나. 디자인을 거의 다 끝내고 있었다고. 이 아이디어를 적어둘 만한 게 필요한데.’

키미는 셉이 조수석에서 뒤돌아 뉴이를 바라보는 것과 거의 동시에 그의 모자를 푹 눌러썼다.

“좋은 시도긴 한데, 범인이 자기 입으로 범인이라고 하는 경우는 없거든요.” 셉이 말했다.

키미는 그들이 잡아온 범인을 보고 사실을 말할까 하다가, 첫 임무를 완수한 신입이 행복해 보여서 관두기로 했다. 대신 키미는 셉이 사실을 알게 되면 어떤 표정을 지을지 궁금해졌다.

경찰서로 가는 동안 키미가 평상심을 가장할 수 있었던 건 기적에 가까웠는데, 그들이 잡아가는 범인이 속으로 투덜거리는 소리 때문이었다. ‘말도 안 돼. 뇌세포가 두 개만 있어도 그걸 사용해보면 헬무트가 슈퍼 커패시터(전지의 일종), 방연석 결정하고 채 썬 당근을 가지고 뭘 계획하는지 알 거 아냐.’

그들은 곧 경찰서에 도착했다. 크리스찬은 이미 경찰서에서 불리에 서장과 함께 그들을 기다리고 있었다.

이들이 밴에서 빠져나오자, 키미는 뒤에 멀찌감치 서서 페르난도에게 자기처럼 하라는 눈치를 주었다. 둘은 셉이 범인을 데리고 크리스찬과 불리에에게 향하는 걸 지켜봤다.

“아드리안?” 크리스찬은 눈을 크게 뜨면서 말했다.

“크리스찬. 정말 오래간만이군. 자네 좋아보이는데.”

“서로 아는 사입니까?” 불리에 서장이 묻자, 마크와 셉이 의아한 표정을 짓는 동안 키미는 페르난도와 함께 뒤로 더 물러났다. 그는 이들이 헛다리를 짚은 걸 알았을 때 너무 가까이 있고 싶지 않았다.

크리스찬은 이마를 문질렀다. “네. 이 사람은 마르코 박사가 아닙니다. 아드리안 뉴이를 소개하죠. 예전에 일하던 신문사에서 알게 된 아는 사람입니다.”

뉴이는 씩 웃었다. “우리가 아는 사람 정도인 건 아닌 것 같은데, 크리스찬.”

키미의 머릿속으로 이미지의 편린이 떠올랐다. 그건 크리스찬과 관련된, 그가 몰라도 되는, 알고 싶지 않은 종류의 것이었다. 키미는 관심을 다른 데로 돌릴 게 급박해진 나머지 페르난도의 옷깃을 잡고 아주 열렬하게 입을 맞췄다. 페르난도는 키스에 응하며 그의 손가락을 키미의 금발에 감고 만족스러운 신음을 작게 뱉었다. 다시 거리를 벌렸을 때 두 사람 모두 얼굴이 달아올라 있고 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다.

페르난도는 키미를 조금 혼란스러운 표정으로 쳐다봤다. “왜 지금이야?”

키미는 크리스찬과 아드리안을 눈짓했다. “떠올리고 싶지 않은 게 있어.”

페르난도는 키미를 향해 웃었다. “도와줄 수 있어서 기쁜데.”

마크는 키미의 타이밍에 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만, 키미의 머릿속에 뭐가 떠올랐는지 정말로 알지 못했고, 거기다 키미도 나머지 사람들에게 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알 수 없었다. 마크가 셉을 데리고 다시 빌딩으로 돌아가 마르코 박사를 찾아보려고 할 때, 경찰서 앞에 리무진 한 대가 멈춰섰다. 리무진 기사가 돌아나와 이 자리에서 가장 사악한 궁리를 하고 있을 사람을 위해 뒷문을 열어주었다. 

“뉴이!? 날 뉴이와 착각했다고!?” 뒷자리에 타고 있던 사람은 그렇게 소리를 지르면서 나와, 얼굴을 문지르기도 하고 고개를 내젓기도 했다. “악당은 방방곡곡 내가 이렇게 생기고 다녔다고 알리고 다니기라도 해야하나?! 난 저만큼 젊지도 않아, 더는 못 봐주겠군. 그냥 뉴이를 놔주고 날 잡아가게. 이런 멍청이들을 상대하는데 질렸구만.”

마르코 박사는 계단을 올라와 불리에 앞에서 손을 내밀었다. “어서.” 그는 재촉하더니 아드리안 쪽을 쳐다봤다. “무례하게 굴려는 건 아니지만 이 상황이 지랄맞게 짜증이 나서.”

“말이 나온 김에” 아드리안은 넥타이로 묶였던 손목을 문지르며 말했다. “내 생각에 월요일에 직장에서 못 뵐 것 같군요.”

“내가 술을 살테니 사과할 기회를 주지 않겠나?” 아드리안은 크리스찬의 제의를 받아들였다.

“그럼 자네들은 희생자들을 방문하고 다시 원상복귀시킬테지?” 마크는 그렇게 말하는 크리스찬이 그들이 오늘 거둔 성과에 불만족스러워 하고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다.

“네, 그렇게 하죠.”

“넷이서 말이지? 빠질 생각은 말게. 애보기 하는 것 같다니까.”

마크는 끙 하는 소리를 냈지만, 그들이 술을 마시러 가자 나머지 셋에게 밴으로 돌아가라고 하는 수밖에 없었다.

 

그들이 그로쟝의 집에 다시 들렀을 때, 마크는 셉에게 레이저 총을 건냈다. “안전 장치가 잠겼어. 다음부턴 조준을 조심해, 알았어?”

셉은 총을 조심스럽게 받으며 알겠다고 했다. 그들은 현관에 올라갔고, 셉이 초인종을 눌렀다.

“세바스티안!” 마리옹은 미소를 띠며 그를 가볍게 포옹했다. “일찍 돌아왔네요!”

셉은 웃으며 마리옹에게 레이저 총을 보여주었다. “남편 분을 다시 돌아오게 할 수 있어요. 이게 잘 될거라는 건 확실한데요, 미리 시험을 해봐서…….”

셉은 마리옹이 시무룩한 표정을 짓고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. “뭐가 잘못되기라도 했나요?”

마리옹은 아랫입술을 깨물고, 치맛자락을 만지작거리고 있었다. “아니, 잘못된 건 없어요. 지금 놀고 있거든요. 조금 기다려 주실래요? 커피를 내려올게요.”

“누구와 누구가 놀고 있는데요?” 셉은 어리둥절해져서 물었다.

마리옹은 놀이방에서 기니피그인 로맹과 아기가 기어다니며 열심히 서로를 쫓고 있는 걸 손짓했다. 아이의 웃음소리는 멈추지 않았고, 보기 귀여운 장면이었다.

“우리 아들 사샤에요.” 마리옹은 그렇게 말했다. “커피 드실래요? 케익도 있어요.”

셉은 그 큰 눈으로 마크를 간절하게 쳐다봤다. 마크는 웃으며 동의한다고 끄덕였다. “15분만요. 다른 곳도 들러야 하거든요.”

셉은 마크의 손을 꽉 잡았다. “고마워요.”

마크는 셉과 자신의 손을 내려다보고, 다시 셉을 쳐다봤다. 마크는 셉의 손가락에 그의 것을 얽고, 꼭 잡으며 그가 긴장한 게 표정에 드러나지 않기를 바랬다. 거실에 있는 괘종시계가 여섯시를 쳤고, 마크는 씩 웃었다. 괜찮은 날이었다.


End file.
